zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde/Gallery
Images of Nick Wilde. Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png JudydraggingNick.png blurb-art.png NickLeaning.png NickLeaningonJudy.png NickLeaningonAPole.png NickShrugging.png JudyhuggingNick.png HyperJudy.png Nick Sly Fox Render.png NickAndJudy selfies.png Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Zootopia Poster2.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character zootopia nick dcb6cc3f.jpeg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg ZootopiaFox.png Zootopia-Poster.jpg Kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia_(film)_25.png Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Rotten Tomatoes.png N5q6H9TIT8U.jpg D23.jpeg The Whole Gang.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg Wfed.JPG Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia image 1.jpg Nickcards.jpeg NicknJudy.jpeg Nickwave.jpeg SlyNick.jpeg Nick Concept Art 2.jpg Nick Concept Art.jpg NickFaces.png MrWildeandNick.png Nick Speeder.png Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 7.04.13 PM.png Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Nick Bunny Tram.png Squished Judy and Nick.png Teaser Zootopia (film) 01.png Zootopia (film) 02.png Zootopia (film) 03.png Zootopia (film) 04.png Zootopia (film) 05.png Zootopia (film) 06.png Zootopia (film) 07.png Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Watch Out Fox.jpg|"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!" Isnt_that_adorable-Nick.PNG|Nick and Finnick posing as father and son. Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|"...which is kind of a big deal..." -Judy Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG Finnick Driving.PNG|Nick and Finnick in their van Nick With.jpeg|"Get your pawpsicles!" Delivering "Redwood".png|"The color? It's...red wood." Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.15.39 PM.png|"Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing 'Kumbaya'!" Nick being Cocky.png|"Sound about right?" Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." "Sly_fox_dumb_bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox. Dumb bunny." Judy-cement.PNG|"Right. And that's not wet cement." Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" Zootopia-19.png|"For what? Hwurting your feewings?" FluffTwoHundredBucks.png|"I make two-hundred bucks a day, Fluff!" Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|"Yeeeaah..." Finnick-laugh.PNG|Finnick laughing at Nick. Youre a cop now-Finnick.PNG|''"You're a cop now, Nick..."'' "One_of_these"-Finnick.PNG|''"...You're gonna need one of these."'' -Finnick Nick is disappointed.jpg|Nick is disappointed. "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick Horrified-Judy.PNG JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"Wait...they're all sloths?" zoonick2.png|"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!" Pregnant.png|"...pregnant!" Zootopia (film) 20.png|"Ha, ha, yes! Very funny!" JudyNickCarLot.png|"I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence." -Judy Jerry Vole.jpeg|"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!!" DarkcarNick.jpeg|"We gotta go!" No See.png|''"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see!"'' Nick Judy were caught.jpg|''"That's a no!"'' Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png|Nick and Judy on their way to Mr. Big Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk.....'s butt."'' Nick_Stop_Talking!.jpg|''"Stop talking!"'' Nick-kiss-ring.PNG|Nick kissing Mr. Big's ring. Icing01.PNG Icing02.PNG Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru_Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Nick and Judy with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. Nick smallest pie.jpg|Nick eating a shrew-sized piece of cake. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|Nick and Judy being chased by savage Renato Manchas. Nick_WHAT!7.jpg|"WHAT?!" Judy and Nick Vines.png|Nick and Judy trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Nick and Judy fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Nick and Judy are suspended by vines Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Zootopia_-_Young_Nick.png|Nick explains his past to Judy. Nick-scout.PNG Nick-muzzle.PNG|Young Nick after his bullies put a muzzle on him. Screenshot_80.png|"Nick? I'm glad you told me." Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Rainforest Traffic.PNG|Nick pretending to be a traffic reporter Bingo.png|"Bingo!" Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|"So fluffy!" Smellwether.png|"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me." NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where he went..." Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG Nick and Judy Phone.png Nick-cops.PNG NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick giving Judy advice Bite You.png|"You think I might try to...eat you?" Judy-repellent.PNG|Nick realizes how biased Judy is against foxes. Nick-leave.PNG Zootopia-28.png|"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it...in 48 hours." Nick Judy Hug.JPG|"You bunnies...so emotional." "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG Nick-evidence-case.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Nick and Judy behind Doug's lab as it explodes. Ram-attack.PNG "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG Nick-shot.PNG|Nick is shot by Bellwether. Savage-Nick-closeup.PNG Savage-Nick01.PNG|Nick pretending to be savage. Savage-Nick02.PNG Savage-Nick03.PNG Savage_Nick_Wilde.jpeg Nick-bite-Judy.PNG|Nick pretending to kill Judy. Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' -Judy's 'performance'. Nick-graduate.PNG|Nick graduates from the Zootopia Police Academy. Officer Wilde.jpeg|"...to our first fox." Nick-salute.PNG Hopps_Wilde_Parking_duty.jpg|"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty." NickandJudyasCops.png|"Sly bunny!" Nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.38.36 PM.png|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Fake Savage Nick.png|Nick pretending to be savage Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|"Okay... all clear" Deleted Scenes Judy-pay.PNG|Judy pays for Nick and Finnick's Jumbo-pop. Nick-collar_off.PNG|Nick having his Tame Collar removed. Nick-collar_back_on.PNG|Nick having his tame collar put back on. Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Nick's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney-Infinity-Zootopia-Box.png Zootopia offical.jpg Screenshot_95.png|Nick as seen in Disney Crossy Road 602d7c15e8a14362afcf8da99a468eb0-1455126307.png Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Screenshot_77.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png NickandJudyVideoG.png NickandJudyVideoG2.png Nick Wilde Valentine.png Disney Infinity NEXT 20160301T130411-1024x577.png Nick Wilde Disney INFINITY.png|Disney Infinity 3.0 Nick Zootopia party nick.png|Nick as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Nick Player Card.png|The Nick Wilde Club Penguin costume as seen on a player card Nick Wilde Cosume.png|The Nick Wilde Club Penguin costume as seen in-game Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Tumblr nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1 1280.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Nick Wilde Funko Pop.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone) 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 7149_zootopia_nick_hires_1024x1024.jpg|Nick's Funko Pop figure (standalone & box) Screenshot_81.png|Nick Wilde (Action Figure) Screenshot_87.png Screenshot_86.png Screenshot_88.png Zootopia Sleep Set for Boys.jpg|Boys Sleep Set Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries